Bronadir
Bronadir is a male Elf Ranger who works for the Monster Hunting Guild of Litley, and a Wildlife Hunter. Appearance Bronadir is a 26 year old Elf standing at 6' with a very thin frame compared to most elves with long black hair tied into a ponytail, dark green eyes with dark bags under them, a small goatee, very pale skin and a scar across his cheek He usually is seen wearing a long sleeve brown shirt with a light brown vest, long dark green pants and brown boots. Over this, he has a dark green cloak with a hood, a headband with eye symbols, a quiver and a Frostbow on his back and a rapier at his side. On the left side of his vest is the symbol of the Raven Queen . Personality Bronadir is best know for his politeness and slightly carefree nature outside of combat, but if anyone ticks him off he won't hesitate to let them know with a knife to their neck. He always seems to have a big toothy smile on his face when he talks with others. While in combat, Bronadir is very calculative and quiet, analyzing the situation to figure out who or what to attack for the best possible outcome. He also has a tendency to vanish in the battlefield for ambushes, but tends to tick off his allies. History Much of Bronadir's past is unknown. When ask he always answers, "It wasn't the best." From what little they could get out, he lived out in the wild for about 11 years before readjusting to society eight years before the main story. Over the past eight years, with his tendency to bring death and a raven wherever he goes, Bronadir has been named, "The Nevermore Hunter." Bronadir has been hunting the Cult of Orcus. He says he does as his duty to the Raven Queen, but there seems to be another reason for hunting them. Bereth A common sight seen with Bronadir is his pet raven named Bereth No one knows how long Bereth has been at Bronadir's side. He claims she has been his companion for the past 19 years, but no one believes him. When Bronadir is in danger, Bereth can sometimes been seen distracting the target giving Bronadir a temporary advantage over the opponent. Equipment Bronadir has collect an assortment of equipment/monsters in his travels and has since used them to create his arsenal/clothing. Current Equipment *A simple hunter's knife from his father. *A Longbow carved from the wood of an Evergreen with the fur of a Frost Yeti wrapped in the arrow rest. (Frost Longbow) *A Quiver made from the quills of a Quick Healing P.O.U.S. (Porcupines of Unusual Size). The quills tend to generate into arrows that never seem to run out, (Endless Quiver) *A standard Rapier for close combat embedded with Lightning Crystals. (Lightning Rapier) *Various Arrow infused with feathers of the Phoenix and Thunderbirds for Fire and Lightning damage respectively. (Firestorm/Lightning Arrows) *Arrows infused with Spitter Drakes's venom for increase damage. (Onslaught Arrows) *Boots made with softest silk from Grade A silkworms for silent approaches and long journeys. (Boots of Stealth) *Clothes sewn with the Hide of a Monsterous Cameleon. (Camoflauge Clothes) *A Headband made from the silk of a giant Spider. (Headband of Perception) *A Bracer made from Spitter Drakes. Helps increase his range attacks. (Bracers of the Perfect Shot) *A cloak made from special Elven Materials. (Elven Cloak) *Dark blue armor with dark yellow hexagrams made from Lightning Gecko. (Leather Armor of Resistance) Stored Equipment *Flexable Armor for quick evasions. (Luring Withdrawl Leather Armor) Former Equipment *A Cloak made of the hide of a Dragonic. (Cloak of Resistance) Trivia * Bronadir comes from the words: Survival (bronad) and Young Man (dîr) * Bereth means queen or spouse in Elven. * Has a habit to twitch when alone. * If anyone tries to sneak up on him or disturb his sleep, he will brandish his hidden knife and glare at them before apologizing. * Someday when he doesn't have a mission, Bronadir leaves for mysterious reason and come back wrapped in bandages with various amounts of gold which he donates to various charities and poor cities in the area. ** It has been revealed that during his off-time he hunts members of the Cult of Orcus. * Has been seen talking to Bereth on numerous occasions when he thinks he is alone with her with the raven actually responding. * Has a room in the clocktower of the guild with permission from Dosha. * Is good with children. * Has a crush on Mila . Category:Monster Hunting Category:MH Players